


Пять раз, когда Брок пытался толкнуть речь (снова)

by Arlit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlit/pseuds/Arlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Броку никогда не удавалось закончить свою речь о том, что без боли порядка не достичь. Он решает исправить это упущение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Брок пытался толкнуть речь (снова)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Brock Rumlow Tried to Give his Speech (Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174466) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Брок не мог выбросить из головы тот день, но злиться его заставляли отнюдь не взрыв хэликерриера и не проигранная битва.  
Он не закончил свою речь.  
Всё то время, пока Брок терпеливо ждал, когда Гидра захватит власть, все эти годы он создавал свою речь. О том, что без боли порядка не достичь. Об основах своей философии.  
Он собирался толкнуть речь перед Кэпом. Что еще могло быть столь уместно? Однако Кэп оказался более… упертым, чем они ожидали.  
Потом Брок пытался толкнуть речь тому крылатому другу Капитана. Но парень повел себя совершенно по-хамски. Он совершенно не собирался его выслушивать. А потом случился взрыв.  
Поэтому, когда Брок покинул больницу, он твердо решил заставить агентов ЩИТа заплатить за то, что они сделали с Гидрой. Возможно, и некоторых Мстителей тоже.  
И им не избежать его речи.  
Его новой речи. Брок улучшил ее, пока лежал в больнице. Сейчас речь была гораздо длиннее. 

***

Выследить Коулсона было непросто, но Брок смог, и это было изумительно. Новый достойный лидер.  
\- ЩИТ обречен на поражение. У него нет не единого шанса. Без боли порядка не достичь…  
Брок упал на пол, получив шокером от Коулсона.  
\- Ну что, достиг порядка? – спросил Коулсон с усмешкой, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
\- Пошёл на хер, - ответил Брок. Точнее попытался. Скорее это было похоже на «П-ш-ш-ш-х-х-х» 

***

Снова сбежать от службы безопасности ЩИТа не заняло много времени. С Броком уже такое случалось.  
Но следующей целью он хотел избрать кого-то более спокойного. Например, учёного.  
Технически Брюс Беннер не был в ЩИТе, но его досье было одним из самых засекреченных. Брок считал, что Беннер – один из выдающихся учёных, если его пригласили в Мстители. Может, он создавал костюмы, подобно Старку.  
Беннер мог бы стать выдающимся сотрудником научного подразделения ГИДРЫ.  
На его поиски ушло много времени, но затем поступила информация, что Беннер собирается в Лос-Анджелес повидаться со Старком. Брок под видом таксиста встретил его в аэропорту, увез в безлюдное место, а затем достал ствол.  
\- Теперь ты – часть ГИДРЫ, - начал Брок. – Победа всегда будет на стороне ГИДРЫ. ГИДРА знает, что без боли порядка не…  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, кто я, - сказал Брюс так, будто бы поделился каким-то забавным фактом.  
\- Ты – учёный. И теперь работаешь на Гидру, - повторил Брок, добавив стали в свой голос, от которого бывалые оперативники испытывали нервную дрожь.  
Беннер казался совершенно спокойным.  
\- Тебе следует узнать, кто я такой, - губы Брюса тронула легкая улыбка. Его тон был несколько снисходительным.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Поверь мне. Прежде чем сделать еще какую-нибудь глупость, узнай, кто я, - в мягком голосе Брюса появились металлические нотки.  
Брок хотел рассмеяться. Этот ученый считает, что он купился на блеф.  
Однако что-то дрогнуло внутри Брока, некий инстинкт…  
Брок не прожил бы столь долго, если бы не прислушивался к своим инстинктам.  
Он разблокировал двери и выпустил Беннера. Брок почему-то с облегчением выдохнул, когда силуэт Беннера растаял вдали. Однако он так и не понял почему. 

***

Затем Брок решил заглянуть к одному из любимчиков Коулсона – Клинту Бартону. Брок еще доработал свою речь. Особенно ту ее часть, где говорилось о том, как важен порядок.  
Брок получил стрелу в ягодицу, уже убежав прочь на 200 ярдов*.  
Выдернув ее он решил, что общение с Клинтом чревато огорчениями. 

***

Конечно, агенты ЩИТа были в курсе, что Брок охотится за ними. Имело смысл направить свои усилия на независимых консультантов ЩИТА вместо штатных агентов. Они и не заметят, его внедрения.  
Было бы большой победой заманить в ГИДРУ Железного человека. Брок представил себе, какие лица будут у агентов ЩИТА, когда Железный человек спустит на них все свои костюмы.  
Не составило труда вытащить пьяного Тони Старка с вечеринки в одно из служебных помещений.  
\- Оу, ты - не мой типаж, но у меня широкие взгляды, - сообщил Тони.  
\- Мы не… Слушай! Хайль Гидра!  
\- Ха, зачётно! – вероятно, Тони подумал, что Брок шутит. – Погоди, а где моя выпивка?  
\- Эй, забудь про выпивку! Слушай внимательно! Без боли порядка не достичь…  
\- Это звучит абсурдно, - пренебрежительно отмахнулся Тони.  
\- ЧТО?! – удивился Брок.  
\- Без боли порядка не достичь. Это невозможно.  
\- Но… Но почему???  
Тони пожал плечами и схватился за стену, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Порядок является характеристикой всех процессов во вселенной. Боль представляет собой набор реакций живого организма, обладающего нервной системой. Знаешь ли ты, какой процент процессов осуществляется деятельностью живых организмов с нервной системой? Он ничтожен! Пф-ф-ф. «Без боли порядка не достичь». Твое научное мышление, как у трехлетнего ребенка.  
Брок стоял неподвижно, удивленно вздернув брови. И молчал.  
\- Эй, так что насчет выпивки? – Тони придвинулся ближе.  
\- Знаешь что? ГИДРЕ не нужны такие, как ты! – выпалил Брок и сбежал.  
Теперь он по-настоящему ненавидел Мстителей.

***

После долгих размышлений Брок решил, что во всем виноват Стив Роджерс. Если бы он тогда его выслушал, ничего бы не произошло.  
Брок продумал план и явился в квартиру Стива.  
\- Привет, Кэп. Прежде чем ты коснешься меня, предупреждаю, что это устройство активирует бомбу в торговом центре напротив. Сейчас ты пойдешь со мной или же я…  
\- Эй, Стив, кто там? – спросил чей-то голос и затем сзади Роджерса возник Зимний Солдат.  
\- Э-э-э, - выдавил Брок.  
\- Я знаю тебя, - Зимний Солдат сузил глаза.  
\- Нет, мы никогда не встречались. Простите, - сказал Брок. – Мне пора. Увидимся, Кэп.  
Брок вручил Стиву устройство для активации бомбы и в спешке убежал.  
Он начал понимать, что закончить свою речь, похоже, ему так и не удастся.

**Author's Note:**

> 200 ярдов* - 182,88 метра


End file.
